The overall goal of this initiative is to investigate the cellular uptake, trafficking, and sub-cellular localization of different classes and subtypes of nanoparticles (NPs) with well-defined physiochemical properties for the creation of a reference table that relates the sub-cellular distribution of NPs to their intrinsic physiochemical properties across a range of cell lines. The subcellular fate of NPs is relevant both in terms of the therapeutic efficacy and biosafety of the NPs. The effective impact of size, shape, charge, and chemical composition of nanomaterials, in the presence of serum opsonins, on both cellular entry and subsequent subcellular localization will be investigated. The expected outcome of this project is to create a reference table that accelerates the transition of nanomaterials from the bench to the clinic by rapidly expanding our knowledge of the effect of a material's intrinsic characteristics on its intracellular destination. The final product, a comprehensive table of NPs and their subcellular locations, will guide the future development of NP drug delivery systems for rapid expansion of biomedical applications, including cancer therapy, cardiovascular imaging, and gene therapy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: What this project seeks to deliver is a multi-dimensional reference table that relates the subcellular distribution and toxicity of NPs to their intrinsic physiochemical properties across a range of diverse cells and cell lines. It is our hope that the data generated from this project will serve as a resource for future research and encourage model development and new insights into nanotechnologies for imaging and drug delivery.